


revenge, ice cold

by spoke



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: I've always loved the Masho's ties to history - I hope you enjoy this tiny glimpse into Anubis realizing who Seiji is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	revenge, ice cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryfeathr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfeathr/gifts).



They stand watching these boys, and it’s all he can do to pay attention. The winter is moving through his veins again, the way it never did in the Dynasty, and he wants nothing more than to abandon the entire proceedings and find his mountain home. 

Or really, the mountains where it once was.

But no, their master wants a show of introducing them to these children, these supposed threats to his conquest, and so they stand and watch as the threat is nearly defeated by a single soldier armed with Shuten’s weapon. 

Pathetic. 

Nothing about the entire situation concerns Anubis until he really focuses on one of the soldiers, and with a sudden thrill of rage realizes he recognizes those features. _That_ one is a Date, that bastard’s clan has _survived_ , and suddenly he is having no trouble paying attention, nor any doubt which of them he wants to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the Masho's ties to history - I hope you enjoy this tiny glimpse into Anubis realizing who Seiji is.


End file.
